Ferjaardag Fic
by Femmates
Summary: Verjaardag fics. Nouky is jarig, en Ems en Preemsy gaan haar een cadeau brengen... Een ticket naar een eiland met Mort, Sands en Jack! CHAP 2: Faab is jarig en Preem en Jet zenden haar op een queest...
1. Chapter 1

JD karakters in het verhaal: Sheldon Jeffrey Sands, Jack Sparrow, Morton Rainey

**Heey! Lieve Anouky! Dit hebben Prema en Emma voor je geschreven! Hopelijk vind je het wat! (vast wel #grijns#) HAPPY B-DAY!**

Blabla praat  
#blabla# actie

-blabla- soort van verteller gozer dude gast.

Emma: #wacht#

-stilte-

Emma: #wacht nog langer#

#zucht# ...

#staart niet alleen verveeld, maar ook nog eens geiriteerd –aka ongesteld- voor zich uit#

-langere stilte-

-De lange en stille geluidloze –op de zuchtende Emma na- stilte wordt onderbroken door een zeer irritant geluid-

Prema: IK BEN ER!

Emma: #krijgt bijna een hartaanval na verveeld gewacht te hebben# WAAR WAS JE? #klinkt niet erg blij#

Prema: #klein zielig stemmetje# ...Kwas verdwaald... Tis heel ver hoor, van mijn huis naar het station... en eng #barst in hysterisch gesnik uit#

Emma: VERDWAALD? Ik heb je zevenendertig keer uitgelegd hoe je moest lopen! Je woont er twee straten vanaf! #slaakt hele diepe zucht# Zo komen we veeeeeeel te laat!

Prema: Is niet mijn schuld! JIJ legt heel erg vaag uit! Laten we gaan!

-Nadat ze de kaartjeverkoper hadden afgeschikt met hun dansjes (zie danscontest) probeerden ze treinkaartjes te kopen bij zo'n automaatding. En toevallig zijn femmates niet goed met automaten.

Emma: #schopt automaat# Stom onïnteligend schepsel!

-Dus nadat ze uiteindelijk het arme ding in elkaar hadden gemept en vrolijk met hun kaartjes de trein in huppelden (de verkeerde, uiteraard) duwde Prema Emma ineens uit het gangpad-

Prema: IKKE BIJ HET RAAM ZITTEN!

Emma: Jij zit altijd bij het raam! IKKE NU BIJ HET RAAM ZITTEN! #gilt zo hard dat de hele trein doodstil is gevallen en ze allemaal haar kant op kijken# #naar Prema# Zie! Zij vinden ook dat je veeeeeel te vaak bij het raam zit en dat het mijn beurt is!

Prema: OH NIETES! #tegen de starende en ongerust wordende mensen die overwegen de dokters met de hippe witte pakjes te bellen# WAT KIJKEN JULLIE NOU HE? NOG NOOIT ONTSPOORDE KINDERS GEZIEN ZEKER? KIJK VOOR JE! # tegen emma# RAAMPJE IS VAN MOI! VAN MOI ZEGGIK JE! #duikt in de stoel voor het raam... of probeert het en dondert onder de stoelen twee rijen verderop, met een hele gare koprol, zodat Emma doodleuk kan gaan zitten# grmble... hmmmf...

Emma: #veel te wijs ineens# Zie je nou wel! God straft gelijk... #staart heel Paris Hilton achtig uit het raam en neemt een hapje van een giga chocolade reep. Maar na deze eerste hap twijfelt ze toch weer tussen netjes eten of normaal eten, en koos na lang beraad -dat tevens niet zo lang was- het laatste en propte de rest van de reep -met papier en al- in haar mond# #mensen kijken ondertussen opnieuw angstig# Tss! Wat hebben jullie nou? JEETJE HEEY!

Prema: #staat op van onder haar geliefde stoeltje# JAH HEEY MENSEN! BUGGER OFF! WE ZIJN HEEL NORMAAL HOOR!# #jat intussen de rest van Emma's chocoladeverzameling uit haar tas#

-Verscheidene alarms beginnen keihard te joelen en geven een giga lichtshow af-

Emma: #kijkt in een snelle beweging om, recht naar Prema# Blijf af, als je in leven wilt blijven...

Prema: #kijkt heel onschuldig... en propt de chocola snel in haar mond# #glazige blik# wauwie... mooie lichtshow...

-De wel heel onschuldige blik van Prema was genoeg om duidelijk te maken dat ze alles behalve onschuldig was-

Emma: #drukt op een knopje waardoor het licht en de alarmen stoppen (maakt zo'n zelfde geluidje wanneer je je auto op slot klikt)# #Ze kijkt alles behalve vrolijk en andere dingen met goed in de zin naar Prema#

Prema: #lacht heel erg lief (eerder eng dus)# ... #Emma wordt er zelf ook een beetje bang van# #gaat normaal (zo normaal als mogelijk is als femmates in de buurt zijn) naast Emma zitten, waarbij ze Emma nog wel eens wilt irriteren#

Emma: #heeft gelukkig nog een hele zooi aan chocolade-zut verstopt in alle binnen- en buitenzakken van haar niet voor niets gigantische jas, gelukkig weet Prema hier niets vanaf# ...jij hebt het ticket toch? Het ticket voor Anouk?

-Na uren zoeken en verkeerd uitstappen bij verscheidene haltes (waarbij Prema steeds zeker wist dat het de goede was, en Emma haar zelfs steeds geloofde) vonden ze uiteindelijk de goede halte-

-Maar de goede halte vinden was niet alles, na eeuwig verdwaald te zijn, vonden ze Anouks huis. Dachten ze.-

Emma: Dus je weet zeker dat dit goed is?

Prema: Ja! Bel nou gewoon aan!

-Het was het goede huis geweest als Anouk een schattige pitbull had gehad, die Emma's broek verscheuren en Prema's haar nog verwilderder maken als een hobby zag. Oftewel...het was het verkeerde huis...-

Emma: En nu moet ik je geloven dat dit wel Anouk's huis is?

Prema: Ja, doe maar!

-Emma wilde aanbellen en Prema wilt bang wegrennen vanwege haar fobie voor alle dingen die tringelende geluiden maken, maar struikelt en valt precies met haar voorhoofd tegen de bel, zodat er aangebeld wordt. Vervolgens sleept ze in haar val Emma ook nog eens mee naar beneden-

Anouk: #doet open en ziet de stapel gare femmates op de deurmat# WTF?

Prema en Emma tegelijk: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! #het klinkt een beetje gemompeld omdat ze nog steeds op de grond liggen met hun neus in het gras#

-vol trots haalt Emma een stukje papier uit haar zak-

Emma: KIJK! HET ULTIEME CADEAU!

-Even is het stil, terwijl Anouk de inhoud van het papiertje leest... dan... is het stiller-

Anouk: Jullie zijn TE lief… echt waar. #sarcasme druipt van haar woorden af# Ik heb echt altijd al een ticket willen hebben naar een onbewoond eiland ergens in een onbekende –vandaag de dag nog steeds ongeïdentificeerde- zee.

Emma: Graag gedaan hoor!

Prema: Veel plezier! Je moet nu gelijk gaan, je vliegtuig vertrekt over een uur!

Anouk: En mijn spullen dan? #bang#

Prema: Ah, die heb je toch niet nodig!

Anouk: Mijn make-up!

Emma: Het is een onbewoond eiland, niemand die je ziet, maak je geen zorgen.

#begint Anouk richting de straat te slepen# OP NAAR SCHIPHOL!

-Waar Prema geobsedeerd raakt door de geweldige klapstoeltjes in het wachtgedeelte en Emma per ongelijk de bagage van een onschuldig gezin naar Timboektoe weet te sturen en Anouk ruzie krijgt met een bitcherige stewardes.

-Uiteindelijk duwen emma en prema anouk in het vliegtuig. Niet geheel met medwerking.-

Anouk: WAAROM IN DE HELL MOET IK NAAR EEN ONBEWOOND EILAND? Gaan we lost naspelen?

Prema: NEEM JE SAWYER OF CHARLIE VOOR ME MEE?

-in het vliegtuig-

Anouk: #kijkt nogal sago om haar heen# Fijn, ik zit in een vliegtuig opweg naar... what ever it is!

Omroep vent: #roept om# Welkom op deze vlucht naar whateveritis, ik wens u een prettige reis!

Anouk: Vast... #kijkt om zich heen# #blijkt de enige te zijn in het hele vliegtuig# ...is er vast heel toeristisch...

-na een hele lange tijd mokken en vliegen en zelfs nog meer gemok-

Omroep vent: We zijn er!

Anouk: geweldig...

-vliegtuig land in een uber snel tempo, blijft net lang genoeg op de grond om Anouk uit te laten stappen en vliegt dan meteen super snel weer verder-

Anouk: Woow... die zijn snel weg... ze willen me zeker kwijt! Nee... vast niet #alarmerende grote puppy ogen# #kijkt om zich heen# Woah! Strandje! Ik zit hier op een eiland! Jammer dat het een onbewoond eiland is in een ongeïdentificeerde zee... #zucht# eenzaamheid... WOOW! WIE IS DAT?

#ziet vaag persoon tussen de struikjes zitten# #begint langzaam op de tot nu toe onbekende bestalte af te lopen#

-De onbekende gestalte blijkt druk in gesprek te zijn met een zelfs nog onbekendere gestalte... de lucht-

Anouk: Uh... #herkend de persoon ineens# #na ellen lange ren gillend rondjes over het strand sessies en zelfs nog langere flauwvalsessies kreeg ze het eindelijk voor elkaar iets nuttigs uit te brengen# ...tomaat?

Onbekende gestalte: Nee... tomaten zijn uit! Maïs is het helemaal dit jaar...

Anouk: ...Tubbubler...

Onbekende gestalte: Tubbubler..? ik denk niet dat dat een woord is...

Anouk: #valt bijna weer flauw, maar besluit dat haar kapsel daar TE erg onder begint te lijden# #kan maar niet besluiten wat te doen en is dan ook blij dat de gestalte de beslissing voor haar maakt door zijn hand uit te steken# #ze pakt hem vertwijveld aan# A-a-a-an-n-n-ouk...

Onbekende gestalte: #is niet veel langer onbekend is# Mort.

Anouk: #Is nog steeds niet heel spraakzaam# ha-llo... #Ze staart meer naar de persoon dan dat ze kijkt#

Mort: Uh... alles goed?

Anouk: #begint nu zelfs te kwijlen# uhu...

-Ineens klinkt er veel gescheld vanuit het grote oerwoud op het eiland. Anouk moest toegeven dat de persoon die aan het schelden was een grote woordenschat had, van sommige woorden wist ze zelf de betekenis niet eens en wist ze ook niet zeker of ze dat wel wilde weten-

Mort: Let daar maar niet op... dat doet hij altijd...

Anouk: Wies hij?

Mort: Ga maar kijken.

-Anouk loopt heel langzaam naar het oerwoud toe en slaat een aantal struiken aan de kans zodat ze makkelijker door kon lopen-

Anouk: Wow, het lijkt wel alsof ik naar lost zit te kijken... groen...

-Maar niet alles was groen, ineens loopt iets tegen haar op en klinkt er opnieuw volop gescheld, alleen dit keer van een stuk dichterbij-

Anouk: #draait zich langzaam om# AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-Anouk kijkt recht in het gezicht van niemand minder dan haar waarschijnlijk grootste idool-

Anouk: #faint# X.X

-Zo'n 10 min. later komt ze eindelijk weer zo'n beetje bij-

Anouk: Ik- ik- ik- ik- #Probeert iets nuttigs uit te kramen, wat niet lukt waardoor de al geiriteerde persoon nog geiriteerder raakt# ...Hubbywabbel...?

Persoon: ...Nee, Sands.

Anouk: uhu... #kwijlt zo'n beetje alles onder# #besluit dan toch maar eens te doen wat ze zo'n beetje altijd al doet in haar dromen en vliegt Sands om zijn nek#

Sands: #In shock#

Anouk: #huggt Sands half dood# #besluit dan dat het tijd word los te laten en doet dit dan ook (na twee en een half uur)#

-Ondertussen is het al nacht aan het worden op het eiland en krijgt Anouk het geweldige idee een feestje te houden-

Anouk: #probeert wannhopig een kampvuurtje aan te maken, maar faalt keer op keer# AAAH! STOM KLOTE KUT TAKJE!

-Iedereen is een beetje verbaast dat ze nog wel nuttige dingen uit kan spreken-

Stem: Hulp nodig, luv?

Anouk: JA! DIT FUCKING ROT DING WIL NIET BRANDEN! #kijkt op# #valt stil# #begint dan opnieuw rondjes te rennen en te gillen# JAAAAAAAACCKKKK!

Jack: Ja? #word een beetje bang van Anouk's uitval#

Anouk: IK ZIT HIER OP EEN EILAND MET- #en opnieuw valt ze flauw#

-Dit keer duurt het bijna 4 uur om bij te komen en als ze eindelijk haar ogen opent blijkt ze naast een mooi brandend vuurtje te liggen-

Anouk: Oooh! Vuurtje! #puppy eyes#

Iedereen behalve Sands –die het toch niet kan zien-: #deinst beetje achteruit, bang van de veel te lieve schattige puppy ogen van Anouk#

Anouk: #haalt giga pak marshmellows te voorschijn# ROOSTERUH!

Jack: Wasdah?

Anouk: DUH! Roo-ste-ren...

Jack: Ow… dat… #geen idee waar Anouk het over heeft#

Anouk: #begint zielige onschuldige marshmellows boven het vuur te houden, waardoor ze een onnatuurlijke zwarte kleur krijgen# ...lekker

Mort: #kijkt nogal bang toe hoe Anouk marshmellows naar binnen propt#

Anouk: #crunch crunch# #merkt op dat ze door Mort en Jack bang aangekeken word# ...waht?

-Het bleef een hele tijd stil (op het gecrunch van Anouk na dan).-

-Na een tijdje besluit Anouk dat stiltes niet haar ding zijn... En springt op.-

Jack: Wuzzah?

Anouk: Ik verveeeeeeel me!

Mort: Waarom zou je dat doen?

Anouk: 'T is waar... laten we wat doen!

Sands: Like wot? Blindemannetje?

Anouk: Neeeheee! Das saai! Kweetet! LATEN WE DE... #iedereen kijkt bang#

ZWAARTEKRACHT UIT TESTEN!

Jack: wosda?

Mort: Hoe wil je dat gaan doen dan? Met maïs gooien?

Anouk: IK LAAT HET WEL ZIEN! #enge geobsedeerde blik# Kom maar... ga maar in... die boom daar zitte! #duwt Mort richting de boom# JACK! SANDSIE! JULLIE OOK!

Sands: WOT!

-Op dat moment verschijnt er een vliegtuig, een vliegtuig dat Anouk wel heeeeeel bekend voorkwam. Het vliegt boven het eiland en dumpt twee meisjes-

De twee meisjes: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! #SMACK!#

Prema: #censuur# WOT? KUNNEN JULLIE ONS NIET EENS FF NORMAAL LATEN LANDEN?

Emma #krabbelt overeind# Auw... mijn neus...

Prema: #naar emma# ...watje... je mocht zelfs alweer bij het raam zitten! #naar al verdwenen vliegtuig# EN WE GEDROEGEN ONS NOG BEST WEL! EBIL MENSJES! #herrinert haar wereldmissie weer door de stomp van emma# OH JA!

Emma: Ja...! #fatsoeneerd haar haar, voor zover dat moegelijk is#

Prema: #tegen Anouk (met megafoon)# ANOUK! LAAT DE MENSEN LOS! KOM RUSTIG UIT DIE BOOM!

Emma: #tovert superman pakken tevoorschijn#

Anouk: #staart met grote ogen naar Prema en Emma#

Prema: WE KOMEN JE HELPEN! JE BENT EEN GEVAAR VOOR JEZELF EN DIE SUPERSEXY DUDES DAAR!

Prema en emma: #vliegen naar boven, waarbij ze nog tegen verscheidene anderen bomen knallen#

Bomen: #maken vaag krakend geluid alsof ze op het punt staan dood neer te vallen#

Emma: Komt vast door de milieu vervuiling

Prema en Emma: #trekken Sands, Mort en Jack uit de boom die zowat te pletter vallen# #Liften vervolgens Anouk ook uit de boom, die met een dreun naast dr geliefdes neervalt#

Anouk: #haalt het op een of andere manier in haar hoofd cliche zinnen uit te kramen# Kijk! Ik ben voor jullie gevallen!

Emma: Okay Nouky! Je tijd hier is voorbij! We moeten terug naar de bewoonde wereld!

Anouk: WOT? NEE IK BEN GELUKKIG HIER!

Prema: #Alarmerende enge grote zorgwekkende alles behalve schattige puppy eyes# Maar... maar... wij dan? JE FEMMATES DAN?

Anouk: #twitch# #kleuterstemmetje# IK GA NIET MEER MEE NAAR HUIS!

Emma: #dramatische woow-ik-ben-geschokt-soap-stem# dus... dus... dus... JE KIEST VOOR HUN IN PLAATS VAN ONS? #barst in huilen uit#

Anouk: erm... ongeveer jah... #huggt Sands, Jack en Mort allemaal tegelijk#

Prema: NEVAH! #begint Anouk mee te trekken richting het vliegtuig, dat weer uit het niets op is gedoken#

-Anouk werkt uit alle macht tegen, maar wordt toch in de richting van het (ongeduldige...) vliegtuig getrokken geduwd door Emma en Prema... en Mort, Sands, en Jack-

Prema: WTF? Wrom helpen jullie ons?

Mort, sands en Jack tegelijk: ze is redelijk irritant... en eng... neem dr weer mee terug, alstublieft!

Anouk: DAT MENEN ZE NIET, HOAH! #weet zich los te rukken en rent weer terug naar het eiland, klimt in een boom en neemt dr nieuwe accesoires, ook wel bekend als Sands, Mort en Jack opnieuw mee#

Prema: #puppy eyes# Nouky... wil je niet meer met ons mee...? samen forten...? random zijn...? melig zijn...? ontspoord zijn...? jopen...? We zijn je femmates! je joopals! je dudettes! #trekt Marjet, Faab, Sophie en Linsey uit dr handbagage# KIJK! WE ZIJN DR VOOR JE! #dwingt Sophie, Faab, Linsey en Marjet sweet te glimlachen (geholpen door Emma)#

Anouk: #twitcht weer#

Prema: #is het zat, krijgt een bezeten ebil grijns en fluistert iets tegen Emma#

Emma: #begint al even ebil te grijnzen bij het horen van prema's gefluisterde plan# #haalt zaag tevoorschijn#

Prema: #haalt touw tevoorschijn# # vliegt supersnel naar boven en bind Mort, Sands en Jack vast aan de boom#

Emma: #begint de boom om te zagen#

-Gevolg: de boom flikkert om, Anouk land op het zand, maar Mort, Jack en Sands, die vast zitten aan de boom, hebben iets minder geluk-

Prema: Kijk eens Nouk! Nu kunnen we ze mee nemen!

Emma: Ja! We gaan met z'n allen terug! En je mag de drie hunks als souvenier houden!

Anouk: #grijnst# YAY!

-Prema beveelde de pilootjes de boom + dudes op te tillen en in te laden en Anouk liep samen met Emma en de rest van de femmates mee naar het vliegtuig-

-In het vliegtuig krijgt Emma weer eens hersenspinsel: ze sneakte weg en beveelde de pilootjes niet naar huis terug te vliegen, maar naar Madagascar, om daar met z'n allen in een huisje te wonen. Geen irritante ouders, op het strand, erg sentimenteel en met z'n allen. Ook bedachten ze een mooie naam voor het huisje: Het Fort.-

Ze leefden nog lang en gelukkig (Op Mort, Jack en Sands naar, die iets minder gelukkig waren met het feit dat ze gevangen zaten op een eiland met een aantal weirdo chicks)... en dat was geeeeeeeen Mary-Sue einde, want als je Mary-Sues must all die had gelezen van Emma, zou je weten dat de Mary-Sues geëlimineerd zijn. Femmates doen niet aan Mary-Sue dingetjes.

Maar ze waren toch gelukkig. En heeeeel random. LEVE DE FEMMATES! HAPPY B-DAY NOUKY! (Alsnog...)


	2. Chapter 2

**La Grande Starte (en dat hoor je op z'n Frans uit te spreken)  
**

Er was eens... een vis. Een heel hippe vis.

Preem: krijgt mep voor haar hoofd van Jet

Sorry. Ja. Die vis was erg hip, maar heeft niks met dit verhaal te maken. Er was namelijk ook een huisje. Ergens diep in een bos ofzo. Eentje waar geen eekhoorntjes rondhuppelden. Omdat de bewoners van dat huisje een erg tot zeer grote -insert random enge ziekte-hekel hadden aan eekhoorntjes. De bewoners waren...JET EN PREEM! AAAARGH!

Goed. Dus. Die woonden daar. Vraag niet waarom. Dan krijg je waarschijnlijk als antwoord 'omdat dat moest voor dit verhaaltje'. Want, op een nacht, een indrukwekkende stormende regenachtige duistere EVIL nacht, gebeurde er iets zeer alarmerends...En levensgevaarlijks voor omstanders en insecten. En bomen. Wantttttt...indrukwekkende 'spanningopbouwende' stilte die alleen onderbroken werd door het geluid van een luid protesterende Sirius die opgesloten zat in de kast...humhum... Goed. indrukwekkende 'spanningopbouwende' stilte... JET EN PREEM VERVEELDEN ZICH! OEW! Ze hingen ondersteboven op de bank, en... Juist. Verveelden zich. Tot Preem de bank af flikkerde en met haar hoofd tegen de muur aanknalde. Hierdoor vestigde ze de (niet-lang-focussende)aandacht van Jet naar de muur, waar een kalender hing.

Jet keek ongeïnteresseerd eens van Preem naar de kalender, om dan tot de ontdekking te komen dat er een rood rondje om de datum van die dag stond. Een rood rondje...

Jet: "Preem, wat bekent een rood rondje?"

Preem: "Een bult op mijn hoofd?"

Jet: "Nee, dat daar" wijst de kalender aan

Preem keek op de kalender, en zag tot haar grote schrik, genoegen en blijheid dat het rondje een verjaardag betekende. Een evil glint kwam in Preem's ogen en toen Jet het te lang vond duren smeet ze een slof tegen Preem aan.

Jet: "Nou?"

Preem keek om, met nog steeds dezelfde evil glint in haar ogen, en fluisterde bijna: 'Faab is jarig...' Bij deze woorden kreeg Jet een nietszeggende afwezige blik in haar ogen. Ze herhaalde de woorden eens. 'Faab is jarig...' toen kregen ook haar oogjes een evil glint.

Op datzelfde moment huppelde een onschuldige lieve Faab door Meppel. Ze huppelde, liep tegen een paal op, keek heel onopvallend (humhum...) om zich heen of iemand het had gezien, en huppelde weer door. Dit herhaalde ze een aantal keer, tot er een onheilspellend gerommel klonk van achter Faab. Deze keek, heel natuurlijk, niet op of om, zwaaide naar een voorbijganger die met grote angstogen keek naar iets achter Faab, en huppelde verder. Toen het gerommel oorverdovend begon te worden, en eerlijk gezegd ook een beetje ongeduldig, keek Faab eindelijk om, waarschijnlijk om naar het Rommelende Ongeïdentificeerde Iets te gillen dat het zijn kop dicht moest houden. Toen stopte het gerommel, klonk er een vaag geluid dat op iets tussen 'woesssjj!' en 'zapppp!' leek, en verdween Faab, op mysterieuze wijze…

Faab werd op praktisch hetzelfde moment ergens in de lucht boven een oerwoud losgelaten. Gillend en roepend dat het evil 'woesssjjzappppding' haar onmiddellijk een schadevergoeding moest betalen in de vorm van chocola viel ze naar beneden. Toen ze op dezelfde hoogte zat als de top van de hoogste boom begon toch langzaam het besef dat ze te pletter zou slaan tot haar door te dringen. Nog harder gillend begon ze ongecontroleerde salto's te maken. Vlak bij de grond stopte Faab, maakte nog een salto, en kwam netjes op haar twee voetjes terecht. Faab echter was nog zo in haar gedachten verwikkeld dat ze bleef gillen en gillen, tussendoor af en toe het woord 'chocola' roepend.

In de bosjes wachtte er een Groot Intimiderend Iets tot Faab zou kalmeren en zich af zou vragen 'whuzzehfuk' er was gebeurd en waar ze was. Toen dit na een half uurtje nog niet gebeurde, begon het Grote Intimiderende Iets ongeduldig te worden... Na nog een half uurtje begon het zich zorgen te maken om de 'strakke planning die door de war geschopt werd'... Na nog een half uurtje had het Grote Intimiderende Iets zijn moed verzamelt en liep het heel voorzichtigjes op Faab af. Toen Faab het Grote Intimiderende Iets zag, slaakte ze een vaag gilletje en keek ernaar met grote schitter-manga-oogjes. Dit duurde een minuutje. Toen kuchte het Grote Intimiderende Iets even. Faab bleef omhoog staren. Het Grote Intimiderende Iets werd verlegen en bloosde. Faab bleef doorturen, met inmiddels openhangende mond. Toen besloot het ding dat het wel lang genoeg had geduurd, dacht het nog even aan de 'strakke planning', en sprak, met de mond die Grote Intimiderende Ietsen niet zouden moeten hebben: "Ik ben een Groot Intimiderend Iets. Ik ben uitgevonden door Jet en Preem. Of tenminste, op bevel van hun aan de professor die ze onder schot hielden. Ik heb de opdracht je iets te laten zien." Groot Intimiderend Iets bliebt een beeldschermpje aan en vertoont een filmpje dat op de kop gefilmd is van Jet en Preem

Faab keek met nog steeds openhangende mond naar het beeldschermpje en Jet en Preem die op hun kop in het beeldscherm hingen. Er klonken wat kraakgeluidjes en toen begon Preem te spreken. (Wat er nogal gaar uitzag op zijn kop, en Faab's mond viel zo mogelijk nog meer open.)

"Humhum. Test. Doet hij het? Goed. Faab, je bent hier omdat je een queeste moet vervullen, voor een nu Onbekende en Onbelangrijke reden, die eerlijk gezegd gewoon is dat we evil zijn en ons verveelden en jou vanuit ons huisje kunnen zien queest-en, wat natuurlijk funfunfun is." Ze hield haar mond even en Jet viel in. "Je queeste zal niet zonder doel zijn-" Preem onderbrak haar, gewoon om de simpele reden dat ze van praten hield, "Je queeste, als je het goed vervult tenminste, leidt namelijk naar-" Jet pikte dit niet en greep met beide handen de kleine pauze van ééntiende seconde aan om verder te praten, "naar de Ultieme Prijs. Je zult een paar... dingetjes moeten doorstaan, die vorm heeft in-" Er klonken twee plopgeluidjes. Faab was nog steeds aan het schermpje gekluisterd en keek niet op of om. "Draco en Blaise naast je." Nu waakte Faab op uit haar trance. Ze keek eens naar rechts en zag Draco. Ze wou hem al bijna om de hals vliegen, maar de stem van Jet uit het beeldschermpje hield haar tegen. "NIET AANRAKEN!"

Faab's ogen werden groot van verontwaardiging. "NIET AANRAKEN? DIT IS DRAAACOOOO! EN IK MAG HEM NIET AANRAKEN? JIJ... JIJ...JIJ... SADIST!" krijste ze hysterisch. Preem keek vertwijfeld, maar Jet keek zo sadistisch als maar menselijk (en onmenselijk) mogelijk, en glimlachte liefjes. "Links van je." Faab keek links en zag Blaise (met grrmblegrmpftsskpsshhnnnnng lang haar...HMMPF!).

En weer wou Faab gaan huggen, maar dezelfde stem met dezelfde woorden hield haar tegen, waardoor Faab midden in een ik-ga-je-omhelzen-actie anime-style stilstond. De overbekende anime-druppel ontbrak er maar net aan. "Niet... aanraken?" Preem keek ondertussen ook aardig sadistisch…..Of gewoon flirterig naar Blaise en Draco. "Niet...aanraken. Quest-time!"

Er klonk weer een onheilspellend gerommel. Faab was te chagrijnig om onder de indruk te zijn, en terwijl Draco en Blaise moorddadig naar Preem en Jet keken klonk het hippe woessjjzapppgeluid weer en verdwenen ze (terwijl Preem met een spijtig gezicht toekeek hoe Draco en Blaise weggezapt werden), om met een plofje tien meter verderop neer te komen.

Verbaasd keek Faab naar de omgeving waar ze nu terecht was gekomen. Het was een knalroze kamer, vierkant, geen deuren. Blaise en Draco grepen naar hun hoofd, verblind door de felroze kleur, maar Faab, als meisje eraan gewend, keek heldhaftig rond. Plotseling verscheen er een deur. Faab rende ernaartoe... en knalde tegen de muur. Ze keek snel om zich heen en zag de deur nu links van zich. "Whuzzehfuk?"

Er klonk geruis en de stem van Preem klonk door een microfoon: "Whuzzehfuk? JET! De deur die naar het volgende stadium leidt heeft kuren! Ik zei nog dat die verkoper niet te vertrouwen is maar wie luistert er dan ook naar -mwwwble!"

Stem van Jet:"Niemand. Dus hou je klep. Faab, je moet uit deze kamer zien te komen door je denkkracht te gebruiken!"

Preem: "DAS FLAUW! DIE HEEFT ZE HELEMAAL NI-mmmhhhwble!"

Jet: "Goed. Dus gebruik je hoofd!"

Preem: mompelt "Cryptische bitch...hardop "Wat ze dus wilt zeggen Faab, luv, je moet gewoon-MMMMWWW!"

Gekraak sterft weg en het is stil.

Faab kijkt verbaasd naar haar quest-maten, die ondertussen een beetje meer gewend zijn aan de felroze kleur.

Faab: "denk-kracht? D-enk-krach-t? D-e-n-"

Blaise: "Ja, we weten hoe we denkkracht moeten spellen."

Faab:"Oh ja? Doe het dan eens?"

Blaise " Daar hebben we nu geen tijd voor!"

Faab: "Uh? Uh? Doe dan eens? Je kan het toch niet!"

Draco: staat het allemaal een beetje aan te gapen

Blaise: "Ok, ok!"

Faab: "DOE DAN!"

Blaise: "D-e-n-k-r-a-c-h-t"

Draco: "FOUT!"

Faab: "GOED!"

Preem: plopt tevoorschijn, mept Draco tegen zijn hoofd vanwege gemeen-zijn tegen-een-lekker-ding, huggt Blaise, bedenkt zich dat Draco ook een lekker ding is, huggt hem ook, tot de arm van Jet ook tevoorschijn plopt en Preem terugtrekt

Draco: "Dus...de denkkracht. De denkKracht! Hoe komen we hier weg?"

Blaise: staat in shock sinds Jet hem redde van Preem

Faab: "Misschien is het een list..."

Draco: "Wtf?"

Faab: "Blub."

Preem: stem knalt weer uit de getergde speakers, en gilt GEBRUIK JE HOOOOFD! voor er een gewelddadig geknal klinkt en de microfoon uitvalt, terwijl Jet's 'HOU JE KLEP EN LAAT HET ZE ZELF UITZOEKEN!' nog naschalt

Faab: loopt bij deze woorden gelijk met haar hoofd vooruit op de deur af, maar het enige wat ze bereikt is nog een bult erbij

Faab: "Ze zei toch, gebruik je hoofd?"

Draco, Blaise: snappen er ook niks van

Faab: "Weetje, ik denk dat als ik denken kan dat ik kan denken, en als ik dan denk dat denken denken denken kan denken, dan denk ik dat ik de deur open kan denken!"

Deur: begint te trillen bij deze woorden

Draco: "Doe dat nog eens! Snel!"

Faab: is de zin allang vergeten "Err... ik denk dat ik denken kan?"

Deur: springt nu open

Faab, Draco en Blaise: kijken met zijn drieën voorzichtig om de hoek van de deur, en zien niets. Het Absolute Zwarte Niets. Dan klinkt er plotseling een harde boer

Het Absolute Zwarte Niets: "Sorry..."

Faab: springt 3 meter de lucht in van schrik

Draco: "Err... wat moeten we hier doen?"

HAZN: laat nog een boer "Mij verslaan."

Draco: "En hoe doen we dat?"

Microfoon: knarst en Preem doet haar mond open om te antwoorden, tot Jet de microfoon weer uitschakelt

Blaise: "Oh..."

Draco: "Dus, wat doen we?"

Faab: denkt zeer hard na...of eigenlijk, trekt een interessant gezicht en doet alsof ze hard nadenkt maar kijkt intussen smachtend en verlangend en in meer termen die op de achterkant staan van romannetjes, naar Blaise en Draco

Draco en Blaise: kijken vol verwachting naar haar, wachtend op Faab's wijze besluit…humhum

Draco: na een kwartier, voorzichtig "Dus...wat doen we?"

Faab: "Niks?"

HAZN: boert en lost op, waardoor ze zien dat ze in een kamer staan

Draco: "Hoe typisch...We verslaan het niets door niets..."

Blaise: "Goh."  
Draco: kijkt naar de nieuwe kamer "Een kamer met vijfentachtig deuren. Tsjáh."

Blaise: "Hoe weet je dat het er vijfentachtig zijn?"

Draco: "Gokje."

Faab: "Wat hebben ze hier met deuren?" rukt deur open en stapt erdoorheen Follow your leader!

Draco en Blaise kijken elkaar even aan en lopen naar de deur aan de overkant

Faab: pruilt en loopt toch achter ze aan

Draco: opent de deur en onthult...EEN DEUR!

Blaise: "Het is een deur."

Draco: "Dat zien we..."

Blaise: "Oh, ja. Maargoed, het is dus een deur."

Faab: "YUP!"

Draco: opent de deur, waarachter nog een deur is, en nog een en nog een en...enz.

Blaise: "Er zijn wel een hoop deuren hé?"

Na een kwartier deuren proberen en tegen deuren knallen (Faab dan...) werden ze het zat, en gingen ze zitten.

Blaise: kijkt in de verte met afwezige blik "Hé jongens?"

Faab: "VROUW!"

Draco: "Ja?"

Blaise: "Moeten we, trouwens, persé door een deur?"

Draco: rolt met zijn ogen "Waar wilde je anders doorheen:

Blaise: "Die tunnel die daar staat waar buitenlicht doorheen schijnt misschien...?"

Draco: "WAT? WROM ZEG JE DAT NIET EERDER!"

Blaise: "Iedereen zat te zoeken naar deuren..."

Ze liepen door de tunnel en kwamen in de natuur, en er was een grote rivier. En met groot bedoelen we ook echt groot. Er lag een klein éénmansbootje wild te dobberen, vastgebonden aan een paaltje. De drie bleven stilstaan en knipperden met hun ogen.

Faab: "Whuzzah...fuck?"

Draco: "Hoe komen we aan de overkant?"

Faab: "...zwemmen?"

Draco en Blaise: "..."

Faab: "...niet...zwemmen…?"

Draco: "Misschien kunnen we varen met dat bootje?"

Blaise: "Ja! Dan passen we er vast met z'n tweeën in, en dan laten we haar achter!" wijst naar Faab

Op dat moment plopte Jet erin en bitchslapte ze Blaise.

Blaise: "Wtf?" wrijft over z'n wang

Jet: "ZE IS JÁRIG! ZE IS FÁÁB! WE HÓÚDEN VAN HAAR! EN ZE MOET MÉÉ! DEZE QUEESTE DRÁÁÍT OM HAAR!"

Faab: "Blub?"

Jet: "Dus denk na en neem Faab mee!"

Random Paard Dat Ineens Achter Ze Staat: "Miauw!"

Preem:plopt er ook bij, wow, gezellig daar… "Whuzzehfuk doet hij hier!" haalt schouders op, springt op paard en galoppeert weg

Draco, Blaise, Faab, Jet: "………………"

Jet: "Als dat maar duidelijk is!" rent achter Preem aan en springt achterop het paard, en ze galopperen weg, waarbij ze van tijd tot tijd van het paard afdonderen  
Draco en Blaise gingen zitten en dachten na over een manier om aan de overkant te komen, terwijl Faab ze aanstaarde en ze heel stiekumpjes probeerde aan te raken…

Na een half uur plopte Preem erbij.

Draco, Blaise, Faab: "Hoi!"

Preem: "Yoah…"

Draco, Blaise, Faab en Preem staan er even, tot er gekrijs van Jet achter ze klinkt.

Preem: "Whoopz… Oké, luistert. Het duurt te lang en het begint saai te worden voor ons-"

Rest: knikt begrijpend

Preem: "-dus ik geef een hint, je mag 1 persoon oproepen."

Op dat moment kwam Jet aangegaloppeerd met haar paard, en zag er erg woest uit… Preem gilde en rende weg, terwijl Jet achter haar aankwam en dingen gilde over 'het doel van de queeste' en 'dat Faab en Draco en Blaise het zelf uit moeten zoeken'.

Blaise: "Oh…"

Faab: "OPROEPEN! WE ROEPEN JOHNNY DEPP OP!"begint vage oproep-ritueeltjes te doen

Draco: "STOP! NIET HIJ! IEMAND DIE ONS NAAR DE OVERKANT KAN HELPEN!"

Faab:"……Johnny Depp?"

Draco: "Nah…"

Blaise: "IK WEET HET! DIE GOZER DIE WATER KAN LATEN WIJKEN ZODAT JE ERDOOR KUNT LOPEN!"

Faab: "Wtf?"

Blaise: "Mozart!"

Draco: "MOZES!"

Faab: "NIET SCHELDEN, FUCKING ASOCIALEN!"

Draco en Blaise: "…………"

Blaise: "Ja! Die! Mozes! Die in dat verhaal water liet wijken en er doorheen marcheerde!"

Draco: "MarcheerDE…."

Faab: "Die's dood."

Blaise: "Auw…"

Draco: "Die Griekse gozer dan? Die koning van de zee?"

Faab gymnasiumgave kicks in: "OH! POSEIDON!"

Poseidon: "Yo?"

Faab, Draco en Blaise keken met openhangende mond naar het blauwhuidige, lang-grijs-baardige geest-achtig-iets met een ultramoderne roze zonnebril met zwarte randjes op zijn nietbestaande neus. Draco was de eerste die weer bij zijn positieven kwam.

Draco: "Schuif dat water eens opzij voor ons?"

Poseidon: "Waarom zou ik dat doen, yo?" bij deze woorden schoof hij zijn ultrahippe moderne roze zonnebril met zwarte randjes wat hoger op zijn nietbestaande neus, de ultra-nerd-move...

Faab: "NERD!"

Poseidon: "Wie, yo?"

Faab: "JIJ!"

Poseidon: "NIET! IK BEN ULTRAHIP, YO!"

Faab: "Je deed de nerdmove! WHA! Maar ik weet wat..."

Poseidon: "Wat, yo?"

Faab: "Je kunt bewijzen dat je geen nerd bent door voor ons ff dat water aan de kant te schuiven."

Poseidon dacht even na over dit voorstel, maar besloot dat hij zijn ultrahippe status niet wou verliezen, en hij deed wat Faab hem vroeg. En zo geschiedde het.

Na een tijdje gemarcheerd te hebben, komen Faab, Draco, Blaise aan de overkant. Net als Poseidon op het land wilt stappen, komt het water trug en verdwijnt hij in de golven.

Faab: "Oh…"

Draco: "Well..."

Blaise: "Nevermind, let's go!"

Faab: "DAT IS VAN POTC II! AAH! WAAR! WAAR!"  
Draco en Blaise keken elkaar eens aan en sloegen toen unaniem Faab voor haar hoofd. Faab wreef over haar hoofd en werd weer normaal. Nouja, normaal... in ieder geval haar eigen hippe zelf.

Faab, Draco en Blaise keken eens om zich heen en kwamen tot de ontdekking dat ze opnieuw in een oerwoud stonden. Faab keek beteuterd om zich heen, en haar blik bleef langer hangen bij Draco en Blaise. Toen, plotseling, uit het niets, kreeg ze een woede-aanval.

Faab: "EN NOU BEN IK HET ZAT! IK BEN JARIG JA! EN DAN KRIJG IK BLAISE EN DRACO, MAG IK ZE NIET AANRAKEN! WEETJE WAT DAT IS, DAT IS... DAT IS... DAT IS DÉ ULTIEME KWELLING, JA!"

Het was even stil. Draco en Blaise gaapten Faab aan. Toen klonken er twee plopjes, en Jet en Preem stonden daar in feestkleding, overladen met slingers en toeters.

Preem: "Je hebt het geraden! Faab! Je hebt gewonnen!"

Faab: "...whuzzahfuck?"

Jet: "Kijk! Daar! Je Ultieme Prijs!"

Faab keek eens om zich heen, om te ontdekken dat Draco en Blaise verdwenen waren, en dat er nu een prachtige overweldigende schitterende glinsterende en-alle-bijvoegelijk-naamwoorden-die-erop-lijken gouden beker stond. Beteuterd keek Faab eens naar Preem. Preem wees met een big smile op de beker en uiteindelijk liep Faab er maar naartoe. Zodra ze de beker aanraakte, ontplofte het en een verwarde Blaise en een schreeuwende Draco werden eruit gelanceerd. Ze landden boven op elkaar voor Faabs voeten. Faabs ogen kregen vervaarlijke glinstertjes.

Preem + Jet: "VOOR JOU! GEFELICIFLAPSDINGES FABIOLA!"

Faab: "Echt? Dat hadden jullie nou niet hoeven doen! ...wacht.. toch wel. Na deze Ultieme Kwelling heb ik ze dubbel en dwars verdiend!"

Preem + Jet: "UHU!"

Preem: "Als je klaar bent he... mogen wij dan ook?" puppy-eyes

Faab: "NEE! MIJNUSS!" Faab pakte Draco en Blaise bij hun kraag en rende weg het oerwoud in. Preem en Jet wisselden een blik en renden er in rotvaart achteraan.

**Hehe... La Fin!**

Een beetje verlaat verjaardagscadeautje... maar... VOOR JOU! Alsjeblieft! Met liefde geschreven door Preem en Jet! (En bedenk maar zo, Jet heeft haar verjaardagscadeautje ook nog steeds niet gehad, dus hehe... je mag blij wezen! P)

Nouja, anyways,

AVADA KEDAVRA!

Your beloved Preem & Jet.


End file.
